Help Me Remember
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: This guy had been stalking him for a couple of months, trying to get Roxas to go with him. Go where, he didn't know. But he refused every time. Akuroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not make any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Notes:** Here is a new story to keep everyone entertained until I get over the Writer's block. There's two more pre-written chapters after this one, but I'm going put them up within few days of each other so there will be at least something to look forward to.

**Warnings: **Language (seems to be a big fault of mine-swearing that is.) Boys liking other boys.

* * *

Roxas crouched lower under the desk with his best friend clinging off him, he could feel the lithe body shaking from fear. Hell, he was terrified too, but for a completely different reason than anyone else in the class room. The voice, deep and rough, could be heard loud and clear over the PA. No one even dared to breathe. The voice was demanding things of them that no one understood. The voice wanted someone, someone who was in the school, but had not stepped forward when asked to do so fifteen minutes ago. So now the voice was starting to sound a little frustrated…and maybe a bit amused.

"Still not deciding to show up?" A sinister chuckle, "I see how it is. Five minutes then. If you don't show yourself in that time, this school's gonna light up like a roman candle, and I know you don't want to have that on your conscience."

Roxas heard a small whimper and his friend's grip on him tightened. "Rox…I'm scared," he looked down at the brunet, heart beating faster now. Five minutes. Only five minutes or the school would go up in flames…with everyone in it. "We're going to die…aren't we?"

"I…"

He looked around, their teacher was vainly trying to get her quickly panicking class under control from her spot under her own desk. He could hear snippets of conversations, students whispering to each other. One particular one that made him feel sick to his stomach.

"What's taking the idiot so long? Does this person really want to kill all of us instead of ending the problem and just show their self?"

"So you're actually counting on the person to show themselves?"

"I hope so! I mean, seriously, do you want to die, Riku? Do you really want to die an agonizing death because some asshole is deciding to defy Mr. Homicidal Maniac's orders and sit about having a tea party?"

"What the fuck, man. I'm not even…never mind. Alright, how about this, what if it were you. Would you want to go?"

"Well…"

"Didn't think so."

"Shut up man. I still think they should go anyway."

"Idiot."

Roxas stopped listening then, closing his eyes and trying to think. Everyone was going to die if he didn't...

The PA beeped again and everyone stopped talking, holding their breaths.

"It seems I've underestimated you then. Only two minutes left. Do you really want to do this? Come on now, you're better than that. I know you. _Every_ part of you." The voice gave a breathy chuckle and sighed. " Well…I really didn't want to do this. But then, you never did follow orders…"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"Roxas…"

He turned his head. Sora was looking at his with wide blue eyes glistening with tears, a few already falling. Roxas looked away. He couldn't bear to see Sora crying. He could hear him sniffling now.

Oh God…he couldn't…he couldn't do this…

"You're my best friend, Rox…"

No. He didn't want to hear this. Please God no.

"Which is why I wanted to tell you something…since we're…" Sora trailed off, burying his face into Roxas' shirt, sobbing the rest of it into material which was steadily growing damper with each passing second.

No. He wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to put them through all this.

Roxas got to his feet, looking down at Sora who pulled away, blinking and wiping his eyes. "This is ending right now."

"What do you mean—Rox, no! Where are you going? Roxas!" Sora scrambled to his feet, running after Roxas, but he ignored him. He didn't have time to talk to anyone, with only a minute to spare. How the hell was he going to make it to the office in time?

He saw their teacher out of the corner of his eye giving him a questioning look, but he ignored her too.

"Roxas, please!" Sora grabbed his wrist, he spun around and glared—he wasn't angry at Sora, not really, but he selfishly stayed where he was when he had twenty minutes…he couldn't waste anymore of it. There might be a chance the guy was bluffing, but Roxas didn't want to stand around to find out. His glare must have worked because he felt the grip on his wrist slacken.

"I'm sorry, Sora…" Roxas mumbled, gaze softening to give his best friend a small smile. "But I have to do this…I…"

"But why you?" Sora turned his head to the side, wiping at his tears. He swallowed and Roxas closed his eyes, shaking his head. He didn't have time for this! "What did you ever do to him? Why is he threatening everyone in this school just for you?"

"…I don't know, Sora." He honestly and truthfully didn't know. This guy had been stalking him for a couple of months, trying to get Roxas to go with him. Go where, he didn't know. But he refused every time. He triple checked the doors and windows every night to make sure they were locked, and the curtains were drawn. He never walked to school alone, always with Sora and Riku, and occasionally, Riku's girlfriend, Kairi. This was that guy's last opportunity to finally get a hold of him, not to mention make a big scene out of it too.

Sora was about to say something, and just as Roxas was going to the door, his hand on the knob, the PA beeped again.

"Well. You truly must not have a heart. Five seconds left and still a no show. I really was hoping you'd come and I wouldn't have to do this, but…your time's up."

Roxas' eyes widened and he wrenched the door open, tears stinging his eyes as he bolted down the hallway. "WAIT! DON'T DO IT! WAAAIIT!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There you go. A cliff-hanger. Possibly a good one this time?

Next chapter will be up on Monday. Hope everyone enjoyed. Let me know what you thought of it. Annnd thank you sooo much for the reviews and favorites for my other stories. Makes me feel very loved. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not profit from this story.

**Author's Notes: **Monday sure got here awfully fast. And as promised here's the second chapter that everyone's been waiting for. ^^ I also want to take the time to thank you guys for all the lovely reviews I've recieved, and thanks for the favorites too. They make me very happy. 3

Chapter three will be up on Thursday. Annd...I'm still working on chapter four. It's...a tedious task. I actually spent two hours last night...or early this morning complaining to my friend about my Writer's block. I know what I want to write, I can picture the scenes pefectly in my mind, and what the characters say...but...it comes out like crap when I actually type it out.

So, after Thursday, if I still can't write, I'll put up a one shot that's been sitting around to make up for it. And I think that's all I have to say. I'm done talking. ^^  
**  
Warnings: **Slightly suggestive themes.

* * *

It was surprising, really. He honestly thought Roxas would have shown himself long before the time was up, but that boy always had been full of surprises. But then again, so was he.

"Come on, Roxas…" He looked to the door, holding a detonation controller. "Don't disappoint me…"

Still nothing. He sighed. Damn kid, just had to ignore all the threats and warnings like last time.

"Looks like I'm left with the really icky jobs…as usual." His finger hovered above the button. "I really didn't want to do this…but you left me no other choice…"

"Aggnnh! Shit!" He paused, finger still hovering over the button. Was that what he thought it was? "WAIT!" He chuckled. Yep.

Three…two…one…

And as predicted, Roxas burst through the office door, stumbling over his feet and falling to the floor face first.

"You never were graceful, were you?" He laughed, looking down at the boy. He put down the detonator and took a couple of strides over to him.

Roxas lifted his head, fear evident in his blue eyes only for a fraction of a second before they narrowed.

"Oh don't give me that look. It never got you very far anyway."

Roxas growled, using his hands to slowly push himself up. "Stop talking like we know each other! I've never met you before in my life! And frankly, I'm starting to get pissed off with you."

For a brief second he felt a pang of sorrow in his chest, this boy was just so oblivious to it all. He always had been. But he shook it off giving Roxas a slow smirk. "Trust me, Roxy, you know me very well."

"I really don't see how—"

"Hold out your hand."

"…What?"

"You heard me."

Roxas watched the redhead wearily, eyeing the detonator in his hand, knowing full well any decision he made impacted everyone's lives in this school. Reluctantly he held his hand out.

"Good. Now. Summon it."

That was certainly not what he expected to hear.

"W-what?" Roxas was beginning to wonder if this creepy redhead who stalked him wasn't some escaped patient from a mental penitentiary. "Summon what?"

The man frowned, taking a step toward him. Roxas didn't even have to think about it, he automatically backed up. "So you remember nothing then?"

Roxas just shook his head, not sure how to answer that question.

"I don't believe this…" The man's finger was poised above the button again. Roxas' heart jumped in his throat.

"No!" With surprising agility and speed he lunged at the redhead, knocking the detonator out of his hand, and tackled him to the floor.

"Heh, well this is familiar." The redhead smirked up at Roxas, "although I always did prefer the top myself."

"Wha…uggh!" Once Roxas realized how they were positioned—straddling the redhead's waist, and hands pinning his shoulders to the floor—he scooted off as quickly as possible and reached for the detonator.

"Now," he could feel his face growing hot with a deep blush, "tell me why you're here."

"Aw Roxy, there you go ruining my fun again." The man chuckled, getting to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate that name. It makes me sound like a girl."

The redhead chuckled. He remembered that exact response coming from the blond the first time they met.

"Alright then Roxas, let's make a deal." Blue eyes narrowed dubiously giving Roxas that adorable badass look he got when he was trying to be defiant. "Come with me and I'll forget about blowing up the school."

"And do what?"

"What's that?"

"What are you planning to do to me?"

The redhead gave him a slow smirk, watching him under slightly hooded eyes. "Mm, that depends."

"You're fucking sick!" Roxas spat, turning and running for the door figuring he had nothing to worry about now that he had the detonator.

But he was wrong.

He got as far as the hallway when the red haired maniac caught up with him, strong arms wrapping around his waist and dragging him back in to the office.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And there you have it. I hope that keeps everyone happy until Thursday. Thanks again for reading and for the reviews. I love to see your guy's thoughts and opinions. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** Good news! I have completed chapter 4 after much fussing and complaining-and lots of help from **I'm-A-Melon** who gave me inspiration for a couple of writing spurts. She is also the reason I was able to finish that chapter. She's an amazing writer and deserves love and cookies. ^^

Thank you everyone for all your amazing reviews. ^^ When I get the motivation to write properly again I'm going to dedicate little oneshots to each and every one of you!

**Warnings:** Language (nothing new)

* * *

"Let go!" Roxas struggled furiously, fear for his friends and everyone in the school pushed to the side only for a second as his own survival instincts kicked in. He didn't want anyone to die because of him, but he didn't want to be raped either. And that's what he was certain would happen to him if he gave in and left the school with the man.

His struggling was useless against the strong hold the redhead had on him. He was shoved none to gently back in to the office, nearly stumbling over his feet.

Roxas spun around, preparing to make another run for it, but the redhead quickly shut the door and locked it, shattering his last hope of getting out of the office that way at least.

Maybe he could try the windows.

"Relax Roxas," he ignored the man as he pushed one of the windows up, glaring at the screen obstructing his way to freedom. "I really don't plan on doing anything."

Roxas turned around, back facing the window. He was cornered, and there was nothing around in the immediate area he could use to tear open the screen. "Yeah? Explain the fucking threat to blow up my school!"

"Heh. Oh that? Well…I won't deny I would have done it if you didn't show. But you did, so there's nothing to worry about." The redhead seemed rather happy about this, but it only served to piss Roxas off further.

"Well now I'm here and you still haven't given me a real goddamn reason why you're doing this!"

"I…wanted to see you again."

"What? You're fucking creepy. I don't know how many times I have to say this: I've never met before in my life!"

Roxas was starting to feel strange, he was angry, yes, but there was a new feeling mixed in with that anger. It was equivalent to a dam breaking and water rushing through, filling every crevice and revitalizing dry earth.

He clenched his teeth and without thinking about it, he held out his hand and called to that flowing power within him.

The redhead looked on, eyes widening slightly as he watched a familiar weapon materialize in Roxas's hand in a flash of light, startling the blond.

"What…?" Roxas flung the thing away from him, just missing the man, and nearly screamed when it simply reappeared. "What is this?"

"That," the man started, smiling now. "Is a keyblade."

Roxas wasn't sure which he was more terrified of now, this man who had just moments ago threatened to blow up his school if he didn't show, or the fact that there was a giant key in his hand that wouldn't leave.

"It's not going to bite. It's your weapon."

"My…weapon?"

"Yes."

Roxas looked the giant key over thoughtfully, taking in its appearance. It was silver and blue, and the handle was yellow.

"This has to be some sort of joke."

"Nope. No joke."

"Can it hurt people?" Roxas asked, giving the keyblade a few experimental slashes, smirking when the redhead backed up a bit, even though he wasn't that close to the blond in the first place.

"Well duh. And so can these." The man stretched out his arms, two circles forming in the redhead's hands in the same flash of light that Roxas's keyblade appeared, except his weapon didn't arrive in a swirling mass of fire.

"Are those…spikes?" Roxas swallowed, eyeing the deadly looking things, suddenly feeling not so brave regardless of the fact that he was holding a giant key-sword thing.

"So glad you noticed, Rox. Yes. They are." The man chuckled, and without warning threw both of the spiked circles in a mass of fire just missing Roxas.

Roxas froze, staring wide-eyed at the redhead. "How did you…?"

The spiked circles reappeared in the man's hand's just as the keyblade had in Roxas's. He smirked and it gave Roxas the chills. He looked like a creepy pedophile when he did that.

"They're called chakrams. They're my weapons. I summoned them just like you summoned the keyblade."

Roxas wasn't sure what to think for any of this. It was like all of it was a dream. A really, really odd dream in which his over active imagination decided to add a twist by shoving magic in the make-believe world, because he was pretty sure that kind of stuff didn't exist in the real one. And the weapons…the redhead's were pretty cool. Those spiked circles surrounded by fire.

The key though, that was something he was sure must come from hanging out with Sora. He liked the brunet, he really did, but that boy's imagination was rather…odd at times. He could remember one time when they were younger, and he was over at Sora's house for a sleep over, that he had to accompany his friend to get a drink of water downstairs. Why? Because Sora was absolutely convinced an evil cow, with demonic red eyes would block his way and moo at him, which apparently scared the fuck out of him.

Roxas always told Sora that he was nuts for thinking a cow was out to get him, but that was just a cover up for his own fear. And now, thanks to the brunet, he was to this day sleeping with a night light because he was terrified of the dark.

"You spacing out on me there, Roxy?"

Roxas blinked a few times. He had indeed spaced out on the man and now that he snapped back to reality he was realizing how bad that was to do, especially in his current situation.

"Uh…well…I guess I kinda did." He grinned a little sheepishly, feeling comfortable with the redhead for a brief moment. It was as though he did this kind of thing around him all the time. Spaced out and then joked about it.

The man grinned. "You're such a zombie, kiddo."

"Oh shut up. You're always saying that. It's really annoying. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me kid, Axel?" Roxas growled, clutching his keyblade, more out of annoyance than the desire to protect himself.

The redhead stared, and Roxas no longer felt comfortable around him. He blinked. "What?"

"…I never told you my name."

"What? You…you had to though! How else would I have known it?"

Axel looked at the floor, frowning thoughtfully, then, slowly lifted his brilliant green eyes to Roxas' blue ones. "You're remembering." His voice sounded hopeful. "There's no other explanation for it."

"I can't remember something that's never happened." Roxas insisted, furrowing his brows. "It doesn't make sense."

"That's because this is a different world, Roxas. It took me a while to remember too. But when it all came back to me, I remembered our promise."

"Our…promise?" Roxas was no longer holding on to his keyblade, he subconsciously dismissed it. Axel chuckled, noticing, and dismissed his chakrams since he no longer saw the point to keep them out.

"C'mon Rox, you can't tell me you don't remember that."

"I…" He didn't know why, but he felt bad. Axel looked so sad for just a moment, he had the urge to go over and wrap his arms around him. "No. I don't. Sorry…"

"You'll remember in time. For now, you're coming with me. Conscious or not." Axel summoned his chakrams again, moving toward Roxas.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really have to stop ending these chapters in cliff-hangers, or semi cliff-hangers, lol. Oh well, now that chapter 4 is finally done it will be up on Sunday. I'm going to try working on Chapter 5, or maybe some of my others stories-like **Catch Us If You Can**, the third part of **The Pencil**, or some random oneshot to get over my Writer's block. Thanks to **breakfreeforever2010** for that suggestion. 3

Let me know what you thought. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** Woo! Fourth chapter up! Now if only I could get more than a small paragraph written for the fifth one. I was a very painful process to actually finish this though. I was constantly erasing what I typed, adding stuff, removing...well, you get the idea. But a big thanks to **I'm-A-Melon** for helping me finish this. Her writing skills are so much better than mine and she gave me the boost I needed to finish. If you haven't read her stories yet, I seriously command you to. XD

One more thing before shutting up and reading. I finally filled out my profile page. I'll be putting the progress of my stories there, as well as any new ones I'm writing. Which I actually am. If you want to know more, go check it out. ^^

**Warnings:** Language, and possible spoilers for 358/2 Days, and KH2.

* * *

No one said a word. No one even dared to breathe. All the whispering that had been going on during the continuous threats to blow up the school had stopped the second the mystery person on the PA said time was up. A few girls were holding hands, eyes squeezed shut, and the guys seemed to suck it up at the last possible second, sitting quietly, being the brave men they all thought they were, all of them that is, except for Sora.

The brunet looked toward the door with wide eyes, hearing Roxas's yell for the man to wait. He bit back a sob, and closed his eyes. This was it. They were all about to go up in flames in a matter of seconds and…and Roxas would never know how he truly felt about him.

Sora counted softly under his breath, "3…2…1…" His eyes remained closed, teeth clenched. He hoped their deaths would be swift and they wouldn't suffer.

It had already been half a minute since his little countdown. There was only silence, stretching long and thick, the tension he felt in the air made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, but the expected explosion never came.

Slowly but surely his classmates began to shift, the whispering starting up again. He could hear Riku and Tidus talking and crawled over to them, albeit shakily.

"So it was Roxas the guy was after?" Tidus sounded relieved, yet guilty.

"I guess so," Riku looked up to see Sora, noting the dried tears on his friend's cheeks. He frowned softly, sadness didn't suit the brunet. "You ok?"

"Yeah…but…I'm worried about Rox…" Sora looked so miserable that Riku did the unthinkable. He pulled the shaking brunet into his arms, patting his back gently.

"He can't be very friendly if he threatened to blow up our school…" Tidus mumbled. Riku shot him a look, and the blond shrank back a little. "What? It's true! Whatever he's got planned for Roxas can't be—"

"Will you shut up, Tidus?" Riku growled. "Roxas is a big boy, he can take care of himself. He's got—"

The PA beeped and the man's voice filled the room once more, making everyone jump, and fall silent.

"Seems your little lives have been spared, too bad, I suppose. I was really looking forward to testing this thing out. Oh well. I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing. Hope you won't miss him too much…" The man laughed, and the PA clicked off.

"Roxas…" Sora was staring at the speaker built into the ceiling, eyes wide, shining with fresh tears.

Axel sighed, leaving the detonator controller on the principal's desk. He had no need for it now. He turned his head to look at the unconscious blond on the floor. He resorted to the same method he used when he caught Xion in their other life. It was surprising really, he thought Roxas would have expected a blow to the back of the neck.

Oh well.

He stooped down and picked Roxas up, smiling softly. "We have hearts now, Roxy. Our happy ending's coming."

_Roxas blocked another attack from the imposter's keyblade, slashing out with his own, watching his rival stumble back and fall to the ground. He smirked as the imposter glared up at him._

"Why?" He sounded upset. "Why do you have the keyblade?"

Roxas looked down at his weapon, frowning a little, he often wondered that himself. He was sure it had something to do with Sora…which was why he had to find him. He gripped his keyblade tightly, swinging it back then bringing it forward in one quick slash.

"_Shut up!" He growled, ready to deliver the final blow to his opponent when his keyblade clashed with the other's and he found himself thrown back from the force of it. He landed hard on his back. Blackness crept along the edges of his vision, and through it he could just make out the imposter's face before he surrendered completely to darkness and knew no more.  
_

"…Riku…" Roxas murmured, facial features changing to a great discomfort before he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to remember his rapidly fading dream. He was fighting Riku…with the keyblade. Two of them… "You better not be cheating on me with him. It might break my heart. Ya know, since we have them now and all."

The voice was familiar, but wasn't at the same time. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, noticing that he was in a room that was most certainly not his own. The walls were red, ceiling white stucco, and the only lighting came from a lamp on the nightstand. The window was covered by a grey wooly blanket.

"Where am I…?" Roxas asked, and as though that question was the switch to opening a secret passage way in the deepest confines of his mind, everything came back to him: the strange redhead….the threats to blow up his school, his determination to stop it despite Sora's pleas, and the exchange in the principal's office.

"Don't tell me you forgot our reunion already, kid." The redhead chuckled, and now Roxas could see him. He was leaning against the wall, watching him with a smirk. Roxas wanted to punch him.

"You kidnapped me, asshole."

"It's Axel, babe."

"Axel. Asshole, same difference."

"You need to learn to get your names right, Roxy."

"Don't call me that." Axel pushed off from the wall and Roxas tensed as he approached the bed. "Stay away from me."

Axel stopped, standing mere inches away from the edge of the bed. It was still enough to make Roxas nervous. He wished he had that giant key from before…or maybe two of them like in his dream. Didn't Axel tell him to summon it? But how did someone go about summoning a keyblade? He didn't even know how he did it before. He was just really angry and determined to defend himself…and then poof! Well, maybe not poof, more like woosh. The point is it appeared.

So maybe…all he needed to do was shut his eyes and focus on it. And that's what he did. He could feel the magic inside him building and thrust his hand out. Seconds later he felt cold metal in his hand and opened his eyes to see the weapon.

He summoned it!

"Whoa, Rox! I didn't even touch you!" Axel exclaimed, leaping back.

"I'm making sure you don't." Roxas gripped the keyblade tightly, pointing at him. "So…just stay back if you know what's good for you."

Axel's smirk grew and despite Roxas's warning to stay back he took another step toward the bed, just inches away from the weapon that Roxas was still pointing at him. He was getting cocky, he knew, but something told him Roxas wouldn't attack him…at least he hoped not. He wasn't exactly prepared to defend himself. If he summoned his chakrams, he knew Roxas would take it the wrong way and attack him. It was a lose-lose situation.

Roxas sighed and shook his head, the smallest hint of a grin on his face. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He threw the keyblade in the air and Axel watched in awe as Roxas caught it by the key end of the blade. Then without another word he smacked Axel over the head with the handle.

Axel barely had any time to react. The pain was excruciating. He stumbled backward, seeing two Roxas' for a second then darkness started to creep along the edges of his vision. The last thing he saw was Roxas looking down at him with a satisfied smirk and his last thoughts were that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that part of the keyblade ever again. Then he was succumbing to the inky blackness that was enveloping his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright. This one's the last pre-written chapter, so I apologize but it's going to be a while before chapter 5 is up. I'm working on it though, I promise. But I might put **Help Me Remember** aside for my new project... XD

Thanks again guys for the reviews and love my stories have recieved. Many cookies for all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** Oh my Gosh, this chapter was so painful to write. I can't even remember how long it's been since I updated this story, November maybe? I rewrote it so many times I lost count, and I'm still not completely happy with it, but it wasn't really progressing otherwise. The ending was the worst. But you guys can judge that for yourself once you read it. Once again, I want to thank **I'm-A-Melon**for giving me inspiration where it got really difficult to write. Much love goes to her. ^^ And to everyone who's favorited and reviewed this story. All of you rock.

Next on the agenda...Seek You Out, or Catch Us If You Can...hopefully. Now that I can breathe after getting this chapter done.

Anyways, enjoy. ^^

* * *

Roxas didn't dare take his eyes off the redhead as he slowly got to his feet, holding his keyblade tightly in one hand as he nudged Axel in the side with his foot. He held his breath, body tense, fearing that Axel wasn't unconscious like his eyes led him to believe—but faking it just to lead Roxas into a false sense of security. Then when he was least expecting it, Axel would jump up and run him through with those strange circular weapons of fire and spikes. However, nothing happened. He released his breath and stepped over the motionless body heading for the door. He wanted to escape so badly…but why did he suddenly have the urge to stop and look back?

He stopped in the doorway, hand just resting on the knob, and looked back over his shoulder at the unconscious redhead. Something inside him was telling him not to go, filling him with bittersweet feelings. Why would he want to stay and risk his captor waking up and killing him? But…

"Aggh!" A sharp pain shot through his head, blinding him momentarily. Roxas grit his teeth and gripped his head, the pain literally driving him to his knees, bringing tears to his eyes. His world was suddenly spinning, throwing him back into an endless spiral of dizziness. What was happening to him? It had to be Axel's fault. Axel gave him something, he must have!

He was hit by an almost violent wave of nausea and the dizziness increased ten fold. He gripped his head harder, tears sliding down his cheeks as a cry of anguish escaped his trembling lips, going unheard by the only other occupant in the room.

Roxas closed his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. He no longer had the strength to hold himself up. His body pitched forward and he fell, face first into the soft carpet. "Axel…" He moaned softly, darkness creeping along the edges of his vision. He struggled to stay awake, catching a glimpse of the redhead stirring before he passed out completely.

* * *

_Roxas stood in front of gated mansion, staring down at the ground, eyes dull and empty. He barely heard the shuffle of footsteps gradually getting closer. They stopped._

_"You seek answers," a deep voice stated. Dazed, Roxas slowly nodded once, the words barely processing in his head. He was beginning to focus a little more, seeing the source of the voice. A figure dressed in a black coat. He lifted his arm as though he was going to put a spell on Roxas. He pulled it back, and Roxas looked up with empty eyes as the letters SORA suddenly appeared before him."I can give you purpose."_

_The letters suddenly started spinning around him until they were nothing but a blur then they exploded into a bright light. When the light cleared the letters were still drifting above him, but with a new addition, the letter X._

_Eyes still void of any emotion, Roxas nodded, slowly comprehending the meaning of the new arrangement. "Roxas," he said in a rough whisper._

_The cloaked figure nodded, and Roxas was able to make out a tanned face, a sinister smile, and golden eyes. "That is right. The new you."_

_Everything went black then, but he heard a familiar voice, Axel's voice._

_"Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red."  
_

* * *

The police were questioning students, trying to find out if anyone knew anything about the man who threatened to blow up the school. They had found a detonator in the principal's office. After defusing it, they bagged it for finger print analyzing later. There was no sign of the man, or the student he kidnapped. One of the officers, a woman who looked like she didn't take bull-shit from anyone, walked over to where Sora and his friends were sitting on a picnic bench beneath a big leafy tree.

She stood before them and showed them her badge. "I'm Officer Lockhart. But you can call me Tifa if you want. I'd like to ask you three a few questions. Is that alright?"

Sora looked up, his face a turmoil of emotions. He wanted to tell her to go away, but the logical part of his brain told him she was only trying to help. Kairi took his hand, giving it a light squeeze, and Riku placed a gentle, but firm hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, nodding.

Tifa smiled. "I'll try and keep this brief. I understand that you three are friends of Roxas Hikari?"

Riku and Kairi confirmed their answers with a quiet yes, while Sora just nodded. He was barely registering anything the woman was saying. All he could think about was Roxas. Where was he? Why did that man threaten to blow up the school for him? Was…was he ok? His heart clenched painfully at the thought.

"Can you tell me your names please?"

"Sora Isamashii," Sora whispered. He didn't want to sit here wasting time when he could be out there searching for his best friend himself.

"Riku Meijin."

"Kairi Mikata."

"Thank you. Now, when you three came to school this morning did you notice anything unusual or anyone suspicious lurking around or inside the school?"

The trio shook their heads.

"No? Ok, did any of you recognize the man's voice?" So far she wasn't getting very good results. The last handful of teenagers she asked hadn't noticed anything either.

They shook their heads again, and Tifa released a breath. This investigation was going nowhere, and there wasn't much more she could ask them.

"Does Roxas have any enemies?"

"A few," Riku spoke up. "Seifer Almasy and his idiot followers. He wouldn't threaten to blow up the school though."

"We would have recognized his voice anyway." Kairi added.

Tifa frowned thoughtfully. "Do you know Roxas's sexual preferences?"

Sora blinked, realizing he completely missed what the officer had been saying, but he tuned back in, in time to hear that. "I-I'm sorry…I…can you say that again?"

"Is Roxas in any sort of relationship?"

"He doesn't have a boyfriend, if that's what you're asking." Sora said heatedly, ignoring the surprised looks from Riku and Kairi. "He's my best friend, I'd know about it if he did."

"Sora…" Kairi said softly, confused by his outburst. "She was only asking a question."

"I don't care! Roxas isn't gay, for one thing, and he wouldn't go around with some jerk like him anyway."

"Riku, he's losing it!"

Riku only frowned, knowing Sora was venting about something that only he understood. A while back, Sora told him a secret that he was gay and had a crush on Roxas for the longest time. To him, his friend's outburst sounded like jealousy.

"I didn't mean to offend you. But we need to consider every possible angle if we're going to find your friend." Tifa snapped back, the heat of the afternoon, and failure of unearthing anything helpful for their investigation was getting to her.

Sora sighed, backing down. "You're right…I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about him."

"I'm sorry too. This job is way more stressful than it looks." Tifa giggled softly. "But I'm almost done, I promise. I just need to know a few more things."

"Can we go after?" Sora asked, and the cop nodded.

"According to some of your classmates, you were the last one to speak with Roxas, correct?"

"Y-yeah," Sora took a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, remembering the nasty glare Roxas gave him as he tried to stop him from leaving. He still didn't understand why it was Roxas the man had been after, or how Roxas knew he was the one the man wanted.

Tifa paused for a second, wondering if maybe this last question would give them the information they needed to find Roxas Hikari. "Can you tell me what he said to you?"

Sora opened his eyes, looking at the ground. "I don't know how much of a help it'll be."

"Every bit helps." Tifa smiled at him. "Anything you can remember."

Sora remembered every bit, but Roxas's last words confused him. He took a deep breath, looking up at Tifa. "His exact words were, 'I'm sorry, Sora…but I have to do this' and when I asked him why, he…said he didn't know."

"Hm. It certainly sounds like Roxas has some sort of connection with his kidnapper." Tifa muttered. "Well, thank you for your time. I won't keep you any longer."As she turned to go, Sora stood up and grabbed her arm gently. She stopped, looking over her shoulder.

"If you find out anything…please tell me." Sora pleaded, looking up at her with big blue eyes filled with anguish, but she could see determination too.

"I…" Tifa hesitated. They weren't supposed to reveal anything from the investigation until they were sure they had a definite lead, but there was something about Sora that made her believe she could trust him. "You got it, kid." She gave his hair a quick ruffle before walking off as fast as she could leaving Sora to stand there wondering about the strange feeling he got just now.

_I feel like I know her somehow…_

"Sora." He jumped and turned around. Riku was standing behind him. "Ready to go?"

Kairi took his hand. "They'll find him, Sora, you'll see."

"Thanks guys." Sora gave them a grateful smile, accepting a hug from Kairi. "I just hope he's ok."

The whole thing was such a mystery to him. What connection did Roxas have with his kidnapper? Suddenly he was hearing that man's voice in his head, but it wasn't creepy and demanding this time. It was quiet, and weak.

_"I wanted to see Roxas. He made me feel…like I had a heart."  
_

* * *

_"Wait!" Roxas grabbed the black haired girl's gloved hand as she was about to leave. He was determined to stop her. Why was she being so stubborn anyway? The loud shing of metal made him freeze, and release a gasp of surprise as he stared at her with confusion in his eyes. She had summoned her keyblade, but why? He thought they were friends! Reluctantly he released her hand, letting it fall away to her side as she raised her other arm, pointing her keyblade directly at him._

_Suddenly a flaming chakram came out of nowhere, heading straight for the girl, she spun around, hearing it rip through the air and blocked it with her keyblade, the two weapons clashing loudly as they collided. The fiery chakram hit the ground a few feet away, bursting into flames and ash as it dissolved._

_A redhead walked down the steps behind them, expression indifferent. "Well, hello there…Xion."_

_Roxas's eyes widened in surprise, now he was really confused. "Axel?"  
_

* * *

Axel placed a cold cloth on Roxas's forehead, wiping gently at the beads of sweat, as the blond tossed his head from side to side, feverishly calling out for Axel. He'd been like that for half hour now, giving no sings of waking up no matter what Axel did. It made him feel useless to just sit by Roxas's bedside, holding a clammy and trembling hand. He was reminded of all the times Roxas and Xion fainted while they were in the Organization, but they had remained in a coma like state each time.

"Maybe it's _because _we have hearts," he sighed, pushing a few stray bangs out of Roxas's face, "that you're experiencing so much pain…"

Roxas's eyelids fluttered like he was trying to wake up, but the horrors of his dreams held him back. He stopped thrashing, going completely still. Just when Axel thought that maybe Roxas was beginning to calm down, his breathing hitched and a sob escaped the blond's quivering lips.

"Don't leave me."


End file.
